Why Did I Fall in Love with You?
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Years ago Naruto Uzumaki locked himself away inside Uchiha Corp.'s Medical Research Division in hopes of saving the human race from himself. He gave up everything to save the world. But when a long-lost love returns to him, Naruto plans on keeping her. AU


***I PROMISE YOU THIS IS A NARUSAKU FIC!* It just doesn't appear that way but it is i swear it is. For those of you who are fans and have been following my stories i only ask one thing of you: please please don't hate me T_T I know you were all waiting for an update on Daffodils but I just couldn't contain this one! Don't hurt me! **

**Why Did I Fall in Love with You?**

**_Chapter I_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou,"_

That phrase had been circling around in Sakura Haruno's head for some time; some time meaning years and years, long agonizing years, of pinning after an unattainable dream.

* * *

_It began as a simple childhood crush. She was no more than five years old when she first spotted the god-like Uchiha, it was all over for her from then on. Upon careful observation she learned that the Uchiha, or Sasuke-kun, hated the female population of her kindergarten with a passion. Fan girls clustered around him constantly, some didn't even attend kindergarten anymore. He even hated the male population but at such a young age Sakura simply couldn't understand why this was so. The only thing he lacked was a friend, a good friend. _

_No matter what, Sakura was determined to stay by Sasuke's side and maybe even make him smile. So on the very last day of kindergarten Sakura approached the Uchiha prodigy with a proposal in mind. Sitting on his usual bench next to the large tsubaki bush with the sunlight filtering down on his god-like profile he looked so beautiful…yet so lonely and bitter. Sakura stopped took a deep breath and stepped forward so that she stood right next to the young raven. _

_"Hello!" The two cheerful syllables seemed to startle the raven out of his daydreams but his mask of composure slid back into place instantly. _

_"Hn," was his only reply. Five minutes later the girl next to him still hadn't spoken a word. A vein on his forehead popped signaling that Sasuke was at the end of his rope. Gritting his teeth he broke the silence first, "Can I help you with something?"_

_"Hai, I was wondering, can I be your friend?" Simple and to the point, stage one of Sakura's master plan was complete. _

_The young raven looked at the small girl for the first time incredulity written all over his features. No one had ever asked him to be his friend before, not once, despite his obvious popularity. Yet standing here was a small and very delicate girl with short pink locks and startlingly green eyes asking him to be his friend. The answer to her question was obvious of course. _

_"No." _

_Every day over that summer Sakura and Sasuke met up by the same bench. Each had different excuses for every time they bumped into each other. Sometimes Sasuke was on an errand for his mother or Sakura was out to pick flowers for her sick father. After the excuses had been made Sakura would invite Sasuke to sit with her and rest for awhile. He never refused and they always ended up sitting on that bench for hours. Some days they would sit in silence and on other days both would chat quietly about their lives. Sakura tried her best everyday to not force her company on Sasuke lest he stop seeing her. Sasuke in turn tried not to frighten her with his usual death glares. Finally as the sun was setting Sakura would always invite him over to her house for dinner. He always refused. They parted ways each promising each other silently to return the next day. On the last day of summer that year Sasuke finally caved and accepted Sakura's invitation to dinner. _

_The rest, as you might imagine, is history._

_

* * *

_

Sighing deeply Sakura loosened her obi so that she could strip off the over decorated silk of her kimono. Down to only her pale pink satin sleeping robe she sighed even more deeply before pulling out a white summer yukata with deep crimson tsubaki flowers adorning the hem and sleeves. Finally she secured her golden obi once more and stood before the mirror. She looked stunning, now if only she could find some makeup to fix her running mascara and puffy eyes. Rummaging through her things Sakura finally pulled out some make-up remover and some anti-inflammatory cream. Thank Kami-sama she had the foresight to bring this.

Wiping the remaining mascara and eyeliner off, she carefully dabbed the cool anti-inflammatory cream around her eyes. Like clockwork she then reapplied her makeup so that once again she looked like the happy bridesmaid she should be. Standing in front of the mirror once again she did a quick scan of her features. Nodding in approval she grabbed her satchel and made her way to the door. Her gaze lingered over the lush traditional Japanese furnishings that graced her room before heading out through the sliding door into the equally furnished hallway.

"Maataku… these Uchiha, no matter how uptight they pretend to be, they still spare no expense when it comes to weddings." In the distance she could hear loud rancorous voices and the boom of fireworks. Heading in the direction of the noise Sakura soon found herself out on a large balcony overlooking the festivities below. Explosions of color lit up the night sky; pinks, greens, blues, reds, and every other color in between broke out and stained the night sky. She was so transfixed by the sight she didn't sense the approach of her boss. Warm alcohol laced breath whispered past the shell of her ear making Sakura screech in alarm.

Whirling around she came face to face with her long-time friend and pain in the ass, Itachi Uchiha, who also happened to be her boss. Sakura was the head of the Medical Research Division at Uchiha Corp. as well as Itachi's personal assistant (i.e. his babysitter). How she managed to run a fully functioning division and manage the CEO's life was a great mystery and the topic of many heated discussions amongst their subordinates. Unbeknownst to them the two were also drinking buddies; oh and Itachi's brother just happened to be the love of Sakura's life.

"Saki-chan…giggle* you neeeed a drink!"

Itachi swayed from side to side and the goofiest smile was plastered on his face. If Sakura had one chance to know the answer to one of the questions of the universe, she would ask how Itachi became a silly drunk. He was so sullen and composed… except when he was drunk.

"You're drunk" she deadpanned.

"Haaaai, Oh come on I'm allowed to get drunk on the day my little Ototou gets married!"

Her heart gave another lurch of pain but it was to be expected after all today was Sasuke-kun's wedding day. She knew this day was coming and to be brutally honest the pain she now experienced was nothing compared to the pain of waiting. Anxiously waiting for the day when she would finally lose him for good. When Sasuke finally said those dreaded words at the altar, there was a sense of relief deep inside her heart… she was relieved. The deed was done he was forever and completely outside her reach. Now maybe just maybe she might be able to move on with her life.

Tears easily sprung up from the wells of her eyes trickling down her rosy cheeks. Itachi noticed, even when he was drunk he was still the most observant man she had ever met, and he immediately strode forward grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the corner of the balcony where some mats and futons were neatly folded. Spreading out the mats and futons with ease he then pushed Sakura onto one of them before motioning for her to wait there. Disappearing for a few minutes Sakura was left to ponder Itachi's actions. Using the edge of her blanket she wiped away most of the tears before her attention returned to the fireworks.

She sighed again. Itachi at that moment came bursting out onto the balcony with a large jug of sake.

"Quick, drink this!" He urged the bottle to her lips. Her melancholy evaporated instantly in the flames of her displeasure. "BAKA!" A beautiful left hook to the jaw ensured that Itachi wouldn't be able to speak properly for at least a week.

Sakura leapt to her feet her eyes danced like green fire while a sickly sweet smile graced her lips.

"Ne, 'Tachi-chan, are you trying to kill me?" Sakura glowered down at her superior before raising her fan high above her head. The resounding thwack could be heard throughout the entire household. Itachi held the large bump on his bump on his and started to crawl away. Fiery rage boiled just beneath Sakura's cool green eyes as she attempted to make her way towards him. She was pissed and moody and she didn't need Itachi to remind her that she couldn't drink herself into a daze. Her genetics saw to it that she inherited her father's weak heart and therefore no alcohol.

Just as she was about to administer the finishing blow the world tilted and then disappeared altogether.

Itachi slowly started to inch away from the crazy pinkette. However just as he was about to make a run for it he heard a soft thud. Turning his head panic seized his chest like a clawed beast when he saw his favorite subordinate collapsed on the futon, clutching her chest. Leaping to his feet he was by her side in seconds laying her flat on the futon and pulling the covers up over her frail form. Servants were summoned and not long afterwards a doctor as well, all within the span of five minutes or less. Uchiha men knew how get things done and Itachi wasn't about to let his best friend's care fall into the hands of anyone less than the best.

Several hours later after the tests had been administered and the prognosis completed, the servants and bystanders cleared out leaving only Itachi and an unconscious Sakura. "A cardiac anomaly inherited genetically," was the final verdict given by Tsunade who also loudly voiced her displeasure of not being informed of this sooner. Itachi didn't speak at all he simply gazed down at his unconscious pseudo-wife before coming to an irrevocable decision. Sakura's eyes fluttered and her green orbs sought out and focused on Itachi's face. A small smile made its way onto her features.

"You're fired."

_What?_

* * *

_"__**Attention, All Passengers! Please Do Not Leave Your Luggage Unattended….."**_

Sakura sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time. No, no more of that, Sakura slapped herself mentally, no more self-pity…today is a new day. For the first time in a long time she felt, dare she say it, hopeful? And all it took was getting fired, well transferred was a better word for it really. She was standing on the platform inside the train station in front of a large steaming train bound for Sapporo, where her future lay.

_"__**Last call for Sapporo!" "Last call…" **_

"Kuso…" Sakura grabbed her bags and jogged towards the closing doors. Barely squeezing through the doors with all her stuff Sakura collapsed against the wall breathing heavily. Gazing out into the crowd of onlookers slowly blurring into nothingness as the train picked up speed Sakura whispered a silent farewell to Tokyo and her old life. She stayed by the entrance until the bustling city gave way to the open countryside. Stumbling forward Sakura grabbed her belongings and made her way to her designated sleeping car.

The train was nearly empty but considering the fact that it was almost winter-time, no one visited Hokkaido in the winter, it was hardly surprising. Upon reaching her destination Sakura breathed out a final sigh as she opened and shut the sliding door of her cabin. Settled at last, Sakura pulled out the file that Itachi had given her.

"_Here, I'm transferring you to Hokkaido. I want you to have a look at this patient. The picture's at least 7 years old but you get the idea. Look Sakura just because I'm giving you this assignment doesn't mean you're still not fired. You are, officially, no longer my personal assistant or the head of the MRD (medical research division). You're simply Dr. Haruno Sakura of the Detainment/Archive Block at MRD headquarters in Sapporo, Hokkaido. In addition to your work with this patient you will reorganize our extensive medical records however you see fit. And finally you are to live at the Uchiha mansion where you will receive round-the-clock care. That is final._

Sakura still couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Itachi Uchiha's face. He looked so worried yet his tone brooked no argument. Oh she raved and screamed and hurled large objects at his head for quite some time, but the elder Uchiha never wavered. It was final. What finally warmed her to the idea was the fact that, as he so clearly stated, _"This is your chance to start over Saki-chan." _Wasn't that what she wanted? What she had been wishing for ever since she first heard the news of Sasuke's engagement?

A fresh start,

Kami that sounded good. So she willingly packed up everything she owned in her tiny apartment and sent it to the Uchiha's winter home. Now here she was, musing through her new patient's file with starry eyes and a hopeful smile crinkling the edges of her lips. The patient's name was Uzumaki Naruto and apparently no one had ever diagnosed him even though he willingly checked himself in 7 years ago. His condition still remained a mystery and unfortunately only a few details were available in the file. He was born on October 10th, Eyes: blue, Hair: blonde, Height: 6ft 2in, Male, Blood Type: B+, no living relatives, ECT.

The only thing that really drew her attention was the sad look in the young boy's eyes. They were determined yet hopeless all at the same time. Her maternal instincts roared to life though she knew that her patient was probably older than she was. Here was someone who needed her help, who needed her, and that by itself was the most gratifying reward.

Closing her eyes Sakura drifted in and out of consciousness. Her dreams were haunted by hungry cerulean eyes.


End file.
